<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pakilipat by xingdaerights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031512">Pakilipat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdaerights/pseuds/xingdaerights'>xingdaerights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, December Avenue, EXOVelvet, F/M, Unrequited Love, bestfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdaerights/pseuds/xingdaerights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayaw na niyang marinig ang kantang 'yan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seulgi/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Park Sooyoung | Joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pakilipat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uy! Pinindot mo 'yung link? Nice. </p><p>First time kong sumulat ng drabble na sina Chanyeol at Seulgi ang mga muse. SKL.<br/>Nawa'y mag-enjoy ka! ;)</p><p>'Di ko alam kung sapat 'yung sakit na nilagay ko rito pero kung gusto mo, i-play mo lang ang napakagandang instrumental na ito habang binabasa ang kwentong ito.</p><p>https://youtu.be/wxRHtVnGYy8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Ayaw ko nang marinig ang kantang ‘yan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Gi, busy ka ba</em>?” Sana pala sa tuwing tinatanong mo ako nito, dapat oo na lang pala ang tugon ko. Ngunit ito ako, nasa tabi mo. ULIT.</p><p> </p><p>Bumalot ang malamig na beer sa aking lalamunan. Masarap sana kaso bakit sa bawat paglunok na ginagawa ko, nahihirapan ako?</p><p> </p><p>Nasa ilalim tayo ng malawak na kalangitan, maraming bituin ang kumikislap, malamig din ang haplos ng hangin… Kasama pa kita. Dito na lang ako. Dito na lang tayo. </p><p> </p><p>Patapos na ako sa huling tulang isinusulat ko ngunit dahil hiniram mo ang oras ko, ito’y muling nahinto. Malakas ka sa akin. Uunahin kita palagi kaysa sa mga isinusulat ko. Bakit hindi? Ikaw naman ang inspirasyon ng mga iyon.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sino ‘yung nasa  IG story mo? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Sino pa ba. Ikaw.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hulaan mo</em>,” iyan ang binanggit ko sa iyo. </p><p> </p><p>Katahimikan… Kahit ilang beses man tayong balutin nito, ang komportableng katahimikan na ito ang laging pipiliin ko. Katahimikan sa pagitan nating dalawa hanggang dulo.</p><p> </p><p>“‘<em>Di ba mahilig ka sa December Avenue? Tara sa gig nila</em>.” Abala ka pa sa pagtingin ng schedule sa phone mo.</p><p> </p><p>Siguro kung hindi ko alam iyang nararamdaman mo, nagtatatalon na ang puso ko ngayon. Mapait. Mapait na ngiti ang sumilay sa aking labi. Mabuti na lang at hindi gaanong maliwanag sa ating pwesto.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sigurado ka bang ako ‘yung gusto mong ayain? </em>” Pabiro kong tanong sa iyo. Pabiro nga ba?</p><p> </p><p>Napatawa ka. Bakit? Alam ko naman. Ramdam ko naman.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tange. Syempre ikaw</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Sinungaling.</p><p> </p><p>Kahit iyan ang gusto kong marinig mula sa iyo, alam kong hindi naman ‘yan totoo.</p><p> </p><p>Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang aking pinakawalan. “<em>Pass. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Napatayo ka mula sa iyong pagkakaupo. Tila nagugulumihanan sa ikinikilos ko.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Madalang lang silang makarating sa bayan natin</em>.” Huwag mo na akong kumbinisihin. Baka pumayag ako.</p><p> </p><p>Lumagok akong muli ng beer. “<em>Si Joy na lang ang ayain mo. Busy ako</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bakit si Joy? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bakit hindi? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Sa tuwing mababanggit ang ngalan niya, o kahit sa tuwing maririnig mo lang, kumikislap ang 'yong mga mata. Kahit sabihin ng mga labi mong hindi siya ang gusto mo, hindi nagsisinungaling ang 'yong mga mata. Sinong mag-aakala na pati pala ang mga mata ay makakapanakit nang mas malala kaysa sa bibig?</p><p> </p><p>Katahimikan…’di tulad ng kanina, hindi ito ang tipo ng katahimikan na gusto ko, ngunit ako rin ang nagtulak sa sitwasyong ito.</p><p> </p><p>Alam ko naman na sa una pa lang, talo na ako. Mali--umasa pala ako. Umasa ako na baka sakaling ako ang nilalaman ng puso mo. Pasaway ako. Sa tuwing tinatawag mo ang pangalan ko, parang mga tangang nagkakagulo ang mga paru-paro sa tiyan ko. Sa tuwing sa akin ka tumatabi, lumalapit, naglalambing---akala ko ako.</p><p> </p><p>Tangina. Sana una pa lang sa kanya ka na dumiretso. Bakit ako pa ‘tong gagagawin mong tulay sa magiging pagmamahalan niyo?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lasing ka na yata</em>,” mahina mong sambit.</p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako. Sana nga lasing na lang ako. Kaso hindi. Kasi kung lasing ako, naitulog ko na sana agad ‘to. Hindi. Gising na gising ako. Mulat na mulat. Ramdam ko ang bigat ng anumang nakadagan sa puso ko.</p><p> </p><p>Naaalala mo pa ba noong sumulat ako ng tula? Noong panahong magkasama tayo palaging nagmimeryenda sa likod ng office noong work immersion?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pabasa na kasi</em>.” Atat na atat ka pa ngang makuha ‘yon. Ayaw ko pang ipakita sa’yo dahil hindi pa buo. Ilang buwan lang ang nagdaan, nailimbag na sa dyaryo 'yung akda ko. Ikaw pa ang una kong binigyan ng orihinal na kopya.</p><p> </p><p>Ngunit anong ginawa mo? Binigay mo sa iba.</p><p> </p><p>Tapos ngayon, tinatanong mo kung sino ‘yung nasa story ko. Ibang klase. Ang galing mo naman pala talagang manakit.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mauna na ako</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinigit mo ang aking pulso. “<em>Gi, may problema ba </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wala. Hindi magandang uminom kapag wala sa mood. Sorry. Babawi na lang ako sa’yo next time.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ihahatid na kita.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pagbibigyan ko na ‘yung sarili ko ngayon. Huli na ‘to.</p><p> </p><p>Sinubukan mong ikabit ang seatbelt sa akin ngunit pinigilan kita.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ako na</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Katahimikan...ito na naman...ayaw ko na munang magsalita. Huwag mo na rin muna akong kausapin parang awa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kung hindi rin lang ikaw ang dahilan </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pipilitin ba ang puso kong hindi na masaktan? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kung hindi ikaw ay hindi na lang </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pipilitin pang umasa para sating dalawa </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Giniginaw at hindi makagalaw </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nahihirapan ang pusong pinipilit ay ikaw </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeol.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hmm?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Pakilipat.” </em>
</p><p><br/>Sana ganyan lang din kadaling mawala 'tong bigat na nararamdaman ko ngayon. Sana ganyan ka lang din kadaling iwasan. Gaya ng sa kanta na maaaring ilipat kapag ayaw mong pakinggan. Kaso itong nararamdaman ko? Kailangan kong tiisin hanggang sa matapos...ngunit hindi ko alam kung hanggang kailan.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uy! Hala siya! Nakaabot ka rito? Ode salamat. Haha de joke. Thank you! Nawa'y nasiyahan ka sa pagbabasa. Maaari kang mag-iwan ng komento, mensahe, o 'di kaya'y suhestiyon sa comment box. Tara usap tayo?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>